Damn the Imbecile Prologue
by nadirakc
Summary: A certain blue eyed CEO is schedualed to interview someone who is wanting to be the CEO's new secatary. But the CEO is having trouble getting home due to the turbulance and that makes him late for the interview. Will he find a solution?


Damn The Imbecile

Prologue

A certain blue eyed CEO stared out the window of his private jet and moaned. He looked at his watch and his temper rose. He knew that he was going to be late for an interview and he didn't like to be late.

"Captain what exactly is the hold up?"

"Sorry Mr. Kaiba. We are hitting some heavy turbulence at the moment. Sorry for the delay" remarked Captain Shuuya.

"Isn't there some way that you can by pass the turbulence because as is I am extremely late for an interview."

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Kaiba. There isn't any other way."

"All right" remarked a cold CEO

The blue eyed CEO opened up his briefcase and got out his palmpilot and wrote a message to his sectary Noriko telling her that he would be late for the interview. He also gave Noriko strict instructions to cancel the interview and move it to the next day. Seto Kaiba suddenly felt a pair of eyes staring at him while he was writing to Alexia.

"Mokuba what is it?"

"Watcha doing niisama?"

"Writing a message to Noriko telling her that I will be late because of two reasons, the first reason being that the pilot is being stupid and doesn't want to fly properly and because of that he has just lost is job. The second reason is because of this of this damn turbulence."

"You sound like you're in a angry mood niisima."

"Of course I am!" Spat Seto Kaiba. "Why wouldn't I be? I have just missed a very important interview and now had to reschedule the interview. Now does that give me a very good image?"

Mokuba shook his head.

"No, I didn't think so! Now if you would excuse me Mokuba I have to continue writing this message."

Seto Kaiba concentrated on the message that he was sending to Noriko once again, meanwhile Mokuba got out from is seat and went into the cockpit to see if he could help Captain Shuuya.

"Young Master Kaiba! How may I help you?" Asked a shell shocked Captain Shuuya

"Actually I am here to help you Shuuya. My brother is very moody at the moment and I think it is wise if we get him to KaibaCorp."

"But sir I just told Mr. Kaiba that we are going as fast as we can due to this turbulence."

"Yes I know Shuuya that is why I have come to help you. Because I think my brother is about to fire you."

Captain Shuuya recoiled in fear as soon as Mokuba said those last few words but as he recoiled in fear Shuuya let go of the steering wheel. Mokuba screamed and lunged for the steering wheel. Shuuya apologized and said that it wouldn't happen again. Mokuba nodded, sighed and ran his fingers through his midnight hair. Meanwhile back in the first class cabin a certain disgruntled CEO was getting angrier and angrier by the second. He decided that he had had enough and phoned one of the KaibaCorp tech guys and ordered them to send his Blue Eyes White Jet. Once he had done that he pressed the button for one of the air hostesses and when the saw his flight attendant light switch on, one of them came rushing to him.

"What may I get you Mr. Kaiba?" asked an extremely flirty hostess by the name of Minami who kept on flipping her hair to gain Seto's attention.

Seto noticed this and rolled his eyes, "Minami can I please have a glass of red wine?"

"Yes sir! Will that be all sir?"

"For now…but maybe," Seto got up from his chair and walked towards Minami. As she noticed Seto coming towards her she blushed and looked downwards. Seto whispered into Minami's ear, "you and I can get a room together….you know."

Minami nearly died as she felt the CEO's hot breath brush against her ear and her cheeks grew red as an image of her and a certain blue eyed CEO getting hot and heavy together came into her mind. This caused her to nearly collapse right in front of Seto and of course Seto was watching her silently laughing and loving the attention.

"Minami, the red wine?" ordered Seto Kaiba

When Minami heard the CEO's voice she snapped back to attention, "Yes sir, right away. Sorry." Minami bowed and walked off to get the CEO's red wine. While she was preparing it she slapped herself for making herself look silly in front of the infamous Seto Kaiba.

"Minami what was that back there?" questioned Ayumu, Minami's friend

"Ayumu! Oh my god! You will not believe what happened to me! Seto Kaiba-"

"I know very well what happened to you, I was watching you. You acted like a high school girl with a crush on a gorgeous twelfth grader. It was embarrassing Minami."

"MINAMI!!" barked Seto Kaiba

"Sounds like Mr. Kaiba wants his drink. You better not screw up again Minami."

"I won't Ayumu. I promise." Minami got out a glass and poured the red wine. She then brought it to Seto Kaiba or starred daggers at her while she gave it to him. He asked her what took her so long and Minami's reply was that she couldn't find the wine. Seto shrugged is shoulders and told her to not let it happen again. She nodded her head, bowed at Seto Kaiba and walked back towards Ayumu who stood there laughing, silently.

Meanwhile, back in the cockpit Shuuya and Mokuba were trying to find a solution to getting Seto back to KaibaCorp fast. But unbeknownst to them they did not know that he had found a solution of his own, one that involved his Blue Eyes White Jet. Suddenly a smile spread across Mokuba's face as he noticed that the turbulence had died down and that their little problem had disappeared.

"Finally! I thought this turbulence would never cease!" Mokuba sighed and ran his fingers through his midnight hair. "Now we can get a certain _someone _to their beloved company." Chuckled Mokuba

"Yes master Kaiba." Agreed Shuuya

However, back in the first class Seto Kaiba's cell rang. He looked for is briefcase and when he found it he opened the side pocket and got out the ringing cell phone. He checked the caller ID and when he noticed that it was Mibu, the head technician, he smiled.

"Mibu what is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba I am just informing you that your jet will arrive in a few minutes."

"That's great!" And with that Seto pressed the end call button on is Sony Ericsson W810i Walkman phone. "Minami, bring me another glass of red wine NOW!"

Seto pressed the KC logo on his white trench coat and asked Shuuya the plane's whereabouts. Shuuya told him that they were over Hiroshima. Seto ordered him to land right away. Mokuba overheard this order and came rushing out of the cockpit and as he did that he crashed into Minami. There was total chaos as Minami was sobbing because she got red wine over Seto, Seto was screaming to both Mokuba and Minami telling them to watch where they were going and Shuuya announcing that they were about to land.

"SHUT UP!!" barked Seto

Everyone recoiled and starred at the fuming CEO, "I'm getting a migraine with all this noise. Lets start from the beginning shall we? Minami I am deducting your pay for a month for spilling red wine on the carpet and on me."

Minami recoiled and started crying. When Mokuba noticed this he went over to her and cradled her in his arms. Minami continued to cry while getting his shirt wet. But Mokuba didn't care whatsoever.


End file.
